Silence
by BeccieT
Summary: Who beat up Puck and why?  Who is the girl crying at his bedside and how will she fit in with the very vocal Gleeks?  Set after the end of season 2.  Rated M.  Puck/OC


_**Welcome to my Glee Fic! I really hope you like it, the idea came to me in a dream one night. I am absolutely in lust with the character of Puck and think that they don't really explore him enough in the series so figured it would be nice to do it in a fic. This is set after the end of series 2. If you are a little confused about things after the first chapter don't worry, it will all be cleared up in the next few chapters. I don't know how long it the story will be but I plan on updating twice a week, but if it ends up being once a week I apologise, I have 3 children including a new baby to look after so sometimes real life has to come first. **_

_**I appreciate any reviews and suggestions you give me in relation to plot or characters. Also I am from England so if spellings are wrong or terminology isn't quite right then I apologise in advance!**_

_**Thanks to Gleeker1985 for beta'ing!**_

_**Anyway…. Enjoy!**_

_**PS – I don't own Glee, I just enjoy playing with Puck! **_

_**PPS – This story is rated M for a reason!**_

**Adele****'****s POV**

_Oh God, please no, please don__'__t let this be happening, please God. _

I sat on the ground, my legs splayed out under me with Noah's head in my lap. His blood was staining my jeans and the ground underneath us.

_There is too much blood. I need help. I need to get help. Why haven__'__t I phoned an ambulance yet? Would they come? How will they know where we are? What if they think it's a prank? But I have to at least try don__'__t I?_

I used the hand that was not holding Noah to me to reach into his jeans pocket for his phone. It was slippery with the blood that was pretty much pouring freely out of the stab wound on his abdomen.

It seemed like it took me forever to dial the essential numbers, _911 _and lift the phone to my ear.

"911, what is your emergency?" The fact that the operator sounded so calm annoyed me. But I could do nothing to voice my frustration. In fact, I couldn't voice anything at all.

I struggled to make any noise at all; all that came out of my mouth was little squeaks and grunts, my voice box having seized up from lack of use. My body had forgotten completely how to talk.

"What is your emergency please?" Did she not get that I couldn't tell her? I tried my best to make a word, any word, come out of my mouth.

"If you don't tell me what the emergency is I will have to hang up. Your phone is being traced and you will be charged with making prank calls to the emergency services."

_Damn it this is not a prank call! If it was a prank call I wouldn't have a teenage boy bleeding to death on my lap!_

I tried again to get a sound out of my mouth.

"E…he…e…."

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Are you there? Can you tell me what is wrong or where you are located?" Finally the bloody woman was taking me seriously!

"E…e…'elp" I was exhausted just from getting that one sound out but hopefully it would be enough.

"It's okay sweetheart, we will be with you soon. Your phone is being traced, you just need to stay on the line and an ambulance will be with you okay. Can you tell me your name?"

_Eugh, does she not understand that I can__'__t? If I could have I would have by now!_

I stayed silent but kept the line open so that she knew I was still there.

"It's okay sweetie, don't worry about it. We will be there soon."

The woman on the other end of the phone was starting to grow on me. She kept talking and making reassuring noises. It was nice feeling like I wasn't alone in this.

The alleyway we were in was dark and dirty and it was terrifying to think the people who did this could come back. But it made me feel better knowing that this woman was just on the other end of the phone. She told me her name and told me a little bit about herself as I stroked Noah's hair. He was still breathing but it was becoming very shallow and wheezy. He had not opened his eyes since they had knocked him unconscious. I hoped wherever he had gone to in his mind he wasn't in too much pain.

**Puck****'****s POV**

_Ahh crap. This shit hurts! Those fuckers will not get away with this. When I get the guys together they are not gonna know what hit __'__em. I think I have gone soft the last few weeks. I should never have let them corner me like that. It was the first time she had let me kiss her though! I wasn__'__t gonna let it be in the middle of the damn street! I would never have gotten to feel her up if I had!_

_Damn my head hurts! Not surprising considering they hit me round the head with a damn baseball bat! I'm surprised I can still think! _

All I could feel underneath me was the cold hard ground, that was until my head was lifted onto something soft and warm. I could smell her perfume surrounding me. _Better than the smell of my own blood, I suppose! _It was sweet and slightly floral and girly, just like her.

I felt her reach into my pocket, then heard her try and speak. Her bravery was making so proud. She was forcing sounds out of herself to try and save me.

I was pretty sure at that point that I was going to die though. My chest fucking hurt and I could barely get any air in. At least if I was gonna die I could do it in her arms though. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

_Damn I really am going soft! This is not how badass Puckerman is supposed to think! I am supposed to be thinking about kicking tho_se _motherfucker__'__s faces in and torturing them until they cry like little babies!_

I heard sirens in the distance but they were getting closer.

_Couldn__'__t they turn the volume down?_

I heard mumbling about head and neck injuries and stab wounds…_wait… those shitheads stabbed me? Holy shit I really am going to die! I am going to haunt them until they are in the ground._

I felt a scratch on my arm and then my body started to feel light, like I was floating, then everything started to go dark. _Aw crap…_

**Finn****'****s POV**

I was kicking Sam and Mike's ass at Halo when the phone downstairs rang. I decided to let my mom answer it, if anyone wanted to get hold of me they generally called my mobile, or messaged me on Facebook. I was addicted to that shit, all the Gleeks were. Except Puck. We had all barely heard from him the whole summer. School was starting back up in a week. Our senior year, and Puck had spent the entire summer volunteering at a summer camp for retards or some crap like that. Part of his community service. The weird thing was though he got back home last week and I _still_ hadn't seen him. He hadn't even hooked up with Santana yet and I was so sure that when he broke up with Lauren he would be back in Satan's Panties faster than you could say "blowjob".

"Finn! You need to get down here now! Something ha happened!" My mom sounded panicked so the guys and me ran downstairs, throwing the controllers on the floor, not even bothering to save the game. I would just have to kick their asses again later.

"What's up mom? Is it Rach? Has something happened to her? Has she been in a car accident? Her dads should never have let her drive! She is an accident waiting to happen!" I started panicking. If anything happened to Rachael I don't know what I would do. We finally had our shit together after the whole Quinn, Satan, Puck drama and were communicating with each other. New York had done wonders for us. Even if we did come in twelfth.

"Calm down so I can tell you!" Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Burt came into the room. They had been trying to convince Burt to change his checkered shirts for something a bit more "en-vogue" or something like that.

"What's going on? Is the Diva having another temper tantrum?" Kurt always made fun of Rach, but they loved each other really. Not in a weird way, more like annoying brother and sister who constantly wound each other up.

"For heaven's sake it's not Rachael! It's Noah! He is in hospital." My heart stopped. That was probably just as bad as if it had been Rachael. We had had some hard times as best friends, but he was still that, my best friend. And if he was hurt I needed to be there.

"We will take my car. It can fit us all in" Kurt offered up his services and we all bundled out the door.

"I will call the others and get them to meet us there." Mercedes, as she said that, was already on the phone . She was the best person to round up the troops, she had every one of the Gleeks and our favorite adults on speed dial incase we ever needed them.

Everyone in the car was silent except for Mercedes who was trying to get hold of Mr Schue who was still on Holiday. Even Kurt who you couldn't normally get to shut up was quiet.

It was dark by the time we had got to hospital. I didn't even know what time it was. I only knew that my best bro' was hurt and he needed me.

My mom went to the desk to find out what was going on. Apparently it was Mrs Puck who had called her to let her know that he was here but hadn't given us any details.

The receptionist directed us to a room just down the hall. At least he wasn't in intensive care, which was a start.

A couple of the other's were already there, outside the room looking at the window in confusion. Brittany and Santana were there holding hands and Quinn was there with her new boyfriend James. I didn't particularly like the dude but I couldn't exactly say anything to her about it.

"Hey guy's any news?" Burt spoke up for all of us. We were too much in shock to speak.

Quinn turned to us and gave a slight smile. "He was beaten up, we don't know who by yet, but his mom and some _girl_ are in there with him. We haven't heard much about how his condition is, except that he is going to pull through"

I ignored the spite in Quinn's voice when she mentioned the girl that was in there. Probably some cheerleader he had been macking on when it happened.

The other's showed up just as I turned to look in the window. I felt Rachael's arm go round my waist as I looked at the girl. I didn't recognise her from school and I knew all of the hot girl's there. And that girl was definitely hot. Even with the tear stained face and blood all over the clothes.

_Shit that__'__s a lot of blood._

Mrs P saw us looking and came out of the room.

"Hey kids. I didn't expect you all to come but thank you for being here. I am sure Noah will appreciate it when he wakes up. He is asleep at the moment, but he is going to be okay. He was badly beaten and stabbed in the stomach, but he has been in surgery; and there was no major damage. A couple of broken ribs and a broken jaw, with a nasty knock to the head. But he is going to be okay." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself as well as us.

"Mrs P, it's great that he is going to be okay but who is the chick with him?" Sam asked the question we were all wondering.

"The _young lady _with him is Adele Young. I would have thought he would have told you about her, seeing as they have been dating for a month."

_What?_ Puck had a girlfriend that he hadn't told us about, from the looks on the faces of all my friends, none of us had known about her. The fact that he had held onto a relationship for a month at all surprised me. He had sworn when he and Lauren had split that he was done with relationships for good, he was going to go back to his cougar-lovin' ways. And Adele definitely did not look like a cougar unless she knew a REALLY good surgeon.

"We havn't heard from him all summer Mrs P. We figured he was busy with camp and stuff. We have all tried getting him to come out with us, but he always said he was _busy_. I guess now we know why. But why didn't he tell us about her?" I was confused, Puck wasn't one to hide if he had a hot girl on his arm.

"Well…" Mrs P looked a little uncomfortable.

"What? Is she a retard or something?"

Satan wasn't exactly known for being tactful.

"That girl is NOT retarded! She is just… different." Wow, I had never known Mrs P to shout like that!

"She is isn't she? She is retarded! I bet he met her at that retard camp he was _working_ at."

Santana would just not let it go.

"Now is not the time for this Santana. If you hadn't noticed Noah is lying in a hospital bed seriously ill after being beaten up, a bit of discretion might be appropriate right now." That's my girl! Rachael, always the voice of reason.

"Adele Young is not retarded, far from it." When did Mr Schue get here? I thought he was on holiday.

"She is actually a very intelligent young lady. MENSA have been trying to get her to join for the last two years in fact. Puck is a very lucky young man to have a girlfriend like her and I don't want to hear anything different from any of you."

"So what is up with her then Mr Schue? Why has he been keeping a secret? And how do you know her?" I couldn't help but be curious.

Suddenly the door to Puck's hospital room squeaked open and the teary eyed girl walked out, ducking her head under all of our stares.

"Adele sweetie, these are Noah's friends." Adele gave a little wave in our direction and then, shocking us all, saw Mr Schue and ran straight into his arms, the man in question wrapping himself around her protectively. She seemed to be crying, but weirdly no sounds came from her.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my niece, Adele Young. She is going to be living with me for a while. Adele, is it okay if I tell everyone how you met Puck?" Adele nodded silently.

"Adele's parent's, my sister and brother-in-law lived in England, they were unfortunately died in a car accident a couple of months ago. Adele would have come to live with me sooner but there were a lot of arrangements to be made and checks to be done before social services would let her move over here. And Santana you were quite correct, Puck did meet Adele at the camp he was volunteering at. But she is far from _retarded, _as you so politely put. Adele was at the camp as a volunteer and also to help her learn American Sign Language, as she has only previously used British Sign Language which is completely different. You see, Adele is mute. She can't talk."


End file.
